


Picture Isn't Always Worth A Thousand Words, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-08
Updated: 2007-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: When pictures appear in the Post, Danny and CJ's new relationship is tested.





	Picture Isn't Always Worth A Thousand Words, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: through Posse Comitatus.  
  
This is the second in the series and picks up right after The Lights of New York.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish they did, the characters do not belong to me.  
  
Feedback is appreciated.  


* * *

CJ had just experienced the third straight night of peaceful, renewing sleep. It was a wonderful feeling and she was ready to face whatever came her way at work. Getting ready for the day, she wondered the apartment still in awe of everything that had happened in the last four days. Her stalker had been caught, yes Simon had been brutally shot but the burial service Sunday afternoon had been beautiful, and most importantly, Danny was in her life again and not as just one of her reporters.

Her hand was grasping the handle to open the door for her paper when someone pounded on it. Opening the wood barrier to the hall, she found a very upset looking Danny on the other side holding a now mangled copy of the Washington Post.

“Danny, what’s wrong?” The glare that was shot her direction was cold enough to freeze the panama canal. She had never seen him this upset, so whatever it was had to be bad. CJ just moved aside and let Danny in to her apartment, scooping to grab her paper before closing the door and joining him.

Pacing her living room floor, Danny was flailing the paper around and on his last turn, CJ was able to get a glimpse of one of the pictures. Gasping, CJ ripped the paper from his hands. Looking at the front page of the Life section, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. There in size 48 font were the words ‘The inconsolable CJ Cregg’ followed by two pictures. The first was from Thursday night in the alley when she had kissed Simon, the second of tears on her cheeks at his funeral yesterday. She wasn’t able to get further than a quick scan of the article before Danny’s voiced boomed.

“What the hell CJ?! You said you didn’t love him! Was I just a nice little distraction for your wracking grief?!”

“Danny, no. I told you I didn’t love him, I love you.”

“You know what CJ, I knew I should have listened to my conscious. I knew I was just going to get hurt. Have a nice life, I’m sure you’ll be able to use this as a convenient way out of meetings at work this week.” And with that, Danny turned and stormed out of her apartment, leaving CJ to wonder what on earth he hadn’t understood when she said she loved him.

The drive to work was too short. She had to get in to her office, but she still hadn’t been able to calm down from her morning encounter with Danny. Drying her eyes, she made her way through the west wing to her office.

“Morning CJ, you have staff in five minutes.” Carol had just entered her office having been taking a message when CJ brushed past her a few moments earlier, and didn’t notice her boss’s demeanor.

Looking up, Carol finally saw CJ’s red puffy eyes and thought maybe the paper had gotten it right. Did CJ and Simon have an affair? He was a wonderful man, and definitely someone she could have seen CJ falling for. “CJ, are you ok?”

“Huh, oh, yeah Carol, I’m fine, thank you. Could you please pull transcripts for Friday’s briefings, I’d like to go over them this morning.” With that CJ rose and started toward the staff meeting, taking several deep cleansing breaths along the way. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn’t notice Sam, Toby and Josh’s abrupt end to their conversation as she entered Leo’s office. 

Rushing to her side, Josh gave CJ a hug and asked, “CJ, are you ok? You sounded better on Friday? What happened?” 

She realized she must have looked really bad if the guys had noticed. She and Danny had decided to keep their new relationship to themselves, if there was even one left, so she couldn’t exactly get in to the real reason she looked like a punching bag. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Much to her relief, Leo entered the office and staff began. As everyone finished writing their assignments for the day, Leo added, “one last thing. CJ, I’m assuming you saw the Post this morning. How much truth is there to the article about you and Simon?”

With four pairs of eyes staring at her, CJ leapt from the chair. “None, there is absolutely no truth to that garbage. Yes, we kissed outside the theatre, but that was it. He had just told me the stalker had been caught. We were going to meet for drinks after the play, but obviously that didn’t happen. As for yesterday, yes I was crying at the funeral, but who wasn’t. It was a full honor guard funeral. That picture had to of been taken just after the 21-gun salute and I was thinking about what that sound would be like when my father dies.”

The men sat there stunned. They completely bought her explanation, but that still didn’t explain her emotional state when she walked in this morning. For the time being however, they decided to drop it and end the meeting as soon as possible. 

Leo spoke up, “ok CJ, when you get the question at the briefing just state that there was a gross misrepresentation of the pictures and that while we are not asking for a retraction, we hope this has not added to the grief of Special Agent Donovan’s family.” With nods all around, the meeting was over and they slowly filed out of the room.

Back in her office, CJ couldn’t decide between calling Danny and trying to explain or putting off the inevitably-emotional conversation until after work. She didn’t have much time to deliberate her decision as Carol knocked on her door with the five minute warning.

Across town, Danny was standing in front of his television, remote in hand trying to decide whether to watch the morning briefing or not. He finally switched it on, just as CJ looked to be wrapping up.

“Last question, Mark.”

“CJ, do you have any comment on the article in this morning’s post alluding to your relationship with Special Agent Simon Donovan?”

“Yes, Mark I do. The White House wishes to apologize to Special Agent Donovan’s family for this slanderous and categorically inaccurate piece, and while we will not ask for a retraction, we do hope this reporter will do a better job checking facts before writing another word for public consumption.”

Quickly scanning the room for any follow-up questions, “Thank you, that’s all for this morning, I’ll see you again at 1.”

Danny wasn’t sure what to think of CJ’s response. This wasn’t just any rag, this article had been in his paper, The Washington Post. She couldn’t just discount one of the most prominent newspapers if she hadn’t meant it. He finally decided maybe he should have given her a chance to explain this morning. Picking up the phone, he hoped he waited long enough for her to get back to her office.

“CJ Cregg”

“CJ, it’s Danny. I saw the briefing.”

Covering the receiver, CJ yelled for Carol to close her door. “Danny. I’m so sorry about all of this. That entire article was crap. I don’t know who her unnamed sources were but they couldn’t have been anyone that actually knows me. I really did mean everything I said Friday night.”

“I know CJ, I’m really sorry about this morning. I should have realized this was crap and listened to you.” 

“It’s ok Danny, we were both pretty upset. I hate to cut this short but I have a meeting with Bruno and the re-election staff in a few minutes. Why don’t I come by after work tonight and bring dinner?”

Relieved that they seemed to have solved their first fight with minimal heartache, “sounds great CJ. I have that meeting with Mendoza at 4 but I should be done by 7, so just call me when you’re on your way.”

“Ok, I’ll see you later.”

“Later. CJ?”

“Yeah Danny”

“I love you”

”I love you too Danny”

“Bye”

“Bye”

Placing the phone back on the cradle CJ felt the weight from her shoulders lift. 

The rest of the day flew by without incident. It was just after 8 when CJ pulled up in front of Danny’s apartment.

CJ had just placed the second rap on Danny’s door when it flew open.

Smiling from ear to ear, “Hi gorgeous.”

Feeling a warm blush rise on her cheeks, CJ swiftly entered his apartment. “Hi yourself.”

Closing the door and setting the take-out on the side table, Danny pulled CJ in to a tight embrace and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

They ate dinner discussing the details of the book with Mendoza and the rest of her day. After dinner they refilled their wine glasses and moved to the couch where Danny sat rubbing her arm.

“CJ, I really am sorry about this morning. I promise I’ll never fly off the handle like that again.”

A small smirk appeared on her mouth and Danny was momentarily confused, nothing he said was funny. “Danny, you’re a red-headed Irishman, you’re bound to fly off the handle every now and then.” Ah, he got it, and returned her smile. 

“You’re probably right.”

Snuggling in to his side, “I know I am.” 

Laughing lightly, Danny lifted her chin and pulled her in to an increasingly passionate kiss. They may have had a rocky morning, but they were having a very good night, and Danny knew that no matter what happened they would make it through.


End file.
